Inner Circle: A Periculum of Souls
by CeredwenFlame
Summary: Rated for future chapters. Another installment in the Soul of the Blade world
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Witchblade or any of the characters within it. I own only Phoenix Magae as she was a character born of my own mind's ramblings... I am making no profit from this so do not sue me I'm just a poor college student trying to get her witchblade fix since they cancelled the show.  
  
Yes, I know the other Soul of the Blade fanfic still needs finished, but I need to know what you think of this idea and since it begged to be written, I couldn't exactly ignore it now could I? Please remember to review after you have written so I know what you think and whether or not I should continue this...  
  
THANK YOU  
  
Ceredwen Flame. 


	2. And So it Begins

Inner Circle: Periculum of Souls  
  
Part 1  
  
And So It Begins.  
  
The Lady, The Dragon, The Phoenix and The Angel all suddenly collapsed in their respective homes... It was as if some strange affliction had overtaken them all at the same moment in time... And it was the same thing calling all of them... It was the Witchblade, the power of its ancient lineage and magic... Each of the four wore a part of the blade in some sense or fashion... And now those pieces were rendering each of the members of the inner circle immobile.  
  
Thin yet inhumanly strong webs began to spin out from the rings that the Dragon and the Angel wore... These fibers began to entwine the Dragon and the Angel until they were held fast and immobile. The Lady - the wielder of the blade itself was being entwined with tendrils from the blade... something that had occurred once before. The Phoenix was being held immobile by bonds of force set about her by the crystal that resided within her own shell...  
  
Then time began to slow... and indeed it may have even stopped for the four. In the places where they lay immobile, deaf and blind to the world around them... It seemed that something was ensuring that no one would disturb them by separating them in one more way from the rest of the world. It was a strange sight as if four pictures had been taken and the moment was frozen... held as silent captives for what could be an eternity or mere moments.  
  
They were being called to the realm of ancient magic where the blade had been created - the realm that was once a part of their world and was now separated by the lack of believers. There simply weren't enough believers to keep the worlds joined as one. So now they floated alongside each other. The realm now lay just outside the reach of mortal time. Yet there was a sort of time here, for it was time for a periculum of a different sort. One that would require all four of the members of the Inner Circle in order to be completed.  
  
The Phoenix was the first to 'wake' in this strange 'new' world. However it was most likely for the best since she was the oldest and unending and had been here before for this very purpose. And though the souls of the others had been here at one time or another... It was doubtful they would understand what was happening. The Lady might have a slight clue as she had been brought here for her periculum, but this was a different sort of test....all together... 


	3. Questions and Answers?

Explanation: The realm they are in is the same 'place' that Sara was called to in the Periculum. It's a dream world… but I'm making it a little more… solid… I guess you could say. And they aren't really there. Their bodies are back in the real world… Think of this as dream walking or astral projection. Only it is the blade and its components drawing them to it. So that's why they're all there… I hope that helps clear things up a little bit.  
  
Sara was the next to wake up. Which wasn't all that hard to believe, after all she herself had been through a periculum before and not all that long ago. She was confused and a little scared as she looked around and saw the boys passed out on the ground. But then she saw Nikki who was awake and nodding sagely as if to say… just wait; it will all be explained very soon.  
  
Then Ian was awake and alert and looking at the scene with the discerning eye of a well trained watcher. He saw Sara and instantly moved over to her. She gave him the same sagely nod that Nikki had given her… He stood the ever-watchful knight at Sara's side… He didn't really know what was going on, but a part of him said this was all too familiar… So he would watch and wait. He could be patient, how long had he had to wait to meet the Lady Sara? How long had he had to wait to be free of his 'father'? Yes he could wait; he was very good at waiting.  
  
The Angel… Gabe was the last to return to wakefulness. He was not used to this kind of thing and hadn't been a full part of the group or the blade for a very long time. He was panicked at first but then he saw Nikki and Sara and Ian and he relaxed a little bit… But just a little bit… he couldn't understand how they could all seem so relaxed when there was obviously something going on…  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Gabe asked.  
  
Nikki had to try to hold back the chuckle that threatened to bubble forth. "A periculum… of sorts." She replied. Sara's eyes went wide for a moment then it all started to make sense, even Ian understood what was going on… It was Gabe that was having issues. He recognized that word…hadn't that almost killed Sara?  
  
"Periculum? As in that next level sort of test that almost killed Sara?" he asked his voice showing signs of panic.  
  
"Yes a Periculum… But not like the one that Sara faced. This one is a little different."  
  
"Different, different how? Please tell me that means that if we fail we won't die."  
  
"The Witchblade knows we are not pretenders. However there are still dangers to this. There is a small chance that we may be stuck here in this dream world. But if we work together and get through this, then we should have no problems…"  
  
"We should have no problems… You're not sure?"  
  
"No Gabriel, I'm not sure. Because we've just recently come together. Full lines of trust have not been established. We're still in the getting to know you phase of everything. And while we are a lot closer than we were a month ago… we're not a fully formed group yet… and even you cannot deny that. Because of this, I am not sure if we are a cohesive enough group to fully pass this test. Our only hope is that the Witchblade has taken this into account… But there are not guarantees. So we need to search within ourselves and find that first time we were together. We need to re-forge those bonds."  
  
"What do you mean Nikki?"  
  
"I mean that we need to search within ourselves for each other. There is no choice. We must reopen our hearts, minds and souls to one another. We must once more bond beyond blood… Only then will we have what is needed in order to complete this test. We must set aside our differences and our misgivings. None of that matters here. In fact to do that here would get us killed more likely than not. Here the only thing that matters is that we are together and that we trust each other and we will not allow any of the others to fall no matter what. Perfect love and perfect trust Gabriel. That means setting aside your misgivings about Ian. Ian that means setting aside your training as an assassin. Sara that means allowing yourself to put trust in other people. And for me that means that I cannot let the crystal and my training get the best of me… nor can I let emotions alone rule me. We now must walk on the edge of a sword… to teeter either way would mean defeat and we must not let that happen… So are you with me, or not?" Nikki said as she stood there looking at all of them.  
  
"How can we do that now Nikki?"  
  
"I'm not sure Sara… But we have to. I know the bond between you and Ian and you and Gabe is strong I know you trust them… I also know that you now trust me… but you have to let yourself know that. Ian you have to set aside your personal fears and allow yourself to embrace other people aside from Sara. Get rid of the gloves. You're not an assassin, you are a knight - act like it. Gabe you have nothing to fear from Ian he could no more hurt you than I could. Come on people I'm not talking about rocket science here. It's a simple matter of looking within and reawakening old bonds."  
  
"Lady Phoenix, I am not sure I fully understand. How do you propose that we do this? Surely there must be some tangible terms through which we can do this. To say look within your mind and soul seems easy enough. But having been bound to the physical plane for so long, perhaps it would be best if we had a method that would yield results we could see or feel." Ian tried to explain. Nikki sighed. Why did he always have to over analyze everything? Then again it wasn't that outlandish of an idea or request…   
  
Nikki sat down on the ground and closed her eyes. She reached within herself and made contact with the Witchblade asking for guidance. "Old friend is there away to do things as Ian has suggested? Is there away to re-forge the connections with at least semi-tangible results?"  
  
"Let your artifacts guide you." Was all the ancient voice of the blade said. Once more, Nikki sighed. 


	4. Deliberations

"The only answer that I have been given Ian is that we let our artifacts guide us. I cannot imagine that we have much time to both figure this riddle out and put the information into practice, so come on let's all sit and try to think of what this could mean." She sighed.  
  
"Alright that's something isn't it? Does it make sense to anyone?" Sara said as she sat across from Nikki. Gabe sat to her right and Ian to her left.  
  
"Perhaps, Lady Sara it means that we should connect first with our artifacts and then let them guide us." Ian offered.  
  
"That would make sense… but how is Nikki to connect since her artifact is within her?" Gabe inquired. Nikki simply smiled, closed her eyes and put her hand over her heart… Suddenly there was a glow and on her wrist was a twin Witchblade.  
  
"Hey, how did you do that?" Gabe marveled.  
  
"I can only do that in this world." She chuckled. Of course her version of the Witchblade was snaked all up and around her arm like a long lost lover. Now it was time to put their plan into action.  
  
"So how are we supposed to do this?" Gabe asked.  
  
"Easy… You boys have your rings and we have our Witchblades… We will join hands and let the artifacts guide us." Nikki explained as she put her Witchblade hand in the center of their self made circle.  
  
The others for a moment looked at one another as if deciding what to do. Sara put her Witchblade hand into the center and looked to Gabe and Ian. They looked at her, then to Nikki, then to one another and shrugged then put their ring hands in. One their hands were one on top of the other inside the circle, Nikki put her hand on Gabe's knee, who in turn put his on Sara's… and so on and so forth until a strange sort of flower seemed to be formed by their bodies.  
  
Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Once the light finally faded and the spots were gone from their fields of vision… They were surprised to see versions of themselves standing around them. They looked around… The first incarnation of Gabe – the one where he had walked away and never returned was there. Cathain was there for Sara and some medieval looking knight was there for Ian. For Nikki… there was a phoenix… but it looked different. It was Nikki's form with the flaming aura, wings and tails… a strange sight indeed.  
  
"Do you know why you are here?" Each voice asked its counterpart. Each head nodded in turn.  
  
"Do you know why we are here?" Nikki and Sara nodded yes, Ian just cocked his head to once side, studying the odd figures surrounding them and Gabe shook his head no.  
  
"This is the Periculum of Souls. Your souls… once joined for all eternity and now reunited must once more re-forge that bond. You must make it and yourselves whole and strong once more…"  
  
"How are we to do this?" Ian inquired.  
  
"You will be given a series of tasks, tests and other such ways to measure and in a way train you. More importantly to reopen yourselves to what once was and must be again." His ring half answered. 


	5. Plotting?

"What sort of tasks and tests are you talking about exactly?" Gabe asked, more than a little worried...  
  
"You will see in due time young one. For now patience... will be of utmost importance." His ring half replied. Gabe was getting tired of all this cloak and dagger mystery shit. He didn't like it one bit. There was something inside himself that said all was not what it seemed. There was this nagging sense of foreboding that was creeping around inside his veins and he couldn't ignore it... It was growing by the minute. The longer they sat around listening to their past selves in this twisted place, the worse he felt.  
  
Nikki sensed Gabe's growing unrest and had to wonder what was going on inside his head. She knew from the first time she had met his soul so long ago that he was a fairly good judge of what was going on... Soon, their past selves were fading into the scenery...seemingly out of view or maybe gone altogether. Nikki pulled Gabe to the side she had to know what was bothering him because she was sure it might be important.  
  
"Gabriel, what is wrong?" She said softly but seriously.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right Nikki." He replied in equal tone.  
  
"What do you mean? You need to be more specific dear... if I am to help you in any way."  
  
"Something else is going on here. I get the feeling that things are not what they appear to be. I've got this nagging sense of bad juju. You know like something bad is going to happen. It isn't that uneasiness that you get when you're some place unfamiliar... it's FAR more than that." He explained.  
  
"I see. But what can we do now that we are here? I think we need to band together. If this is not the Witchblade itself drawing us in, then something is indeed very wrong and if we cannot work together something bad may well happen. We cannot let things come to that. We are going to have to do all that is within our power to get through this and to figure things out. This could all be a part of the test, but if it isn't, then we must be on our guard. Our lives may depend on it." She said as she led him back to Ian and Sara.  
  
"What is wrong Lady Phoenix?" Ian inquired. He seldom called her by anything other than Milady, or Lady Phoenix. In fact other than in one instance it seemed he did not shorten names much at all. His air of formality was strangely comforting. Even here faced by God only knew what, he was still Ian and that was good.  
  
"Gabe senses that there is something amiss. And now that I am aware of it... I too sense that things are out of sorts. Whether this is all a part of the test or something else I cannot be sure. But his instincts have never been wrong before. I believe that we should be on guard at the very least. I have a feeling that it is going to be imperative that we all stick together. We cannot let petty disagreements or mistrust separate us. If we cannot stand together, then we will fall. So Ian and Gabe you two need to quit it with the testosterone and machismo acts. You are not competitors; you are equals...you have nothing to prove neither to Sara or myself nor to one another. You each have your parts to play and I suggest you start playing with the rest of us instead of fighting with one another. In fighting will only bring us to defeat. It will solve nothing, it will achieve nothing... at least not anything of any positive nature. So you two will behave here or else when we get back... if we get back, you will have to answer to me. And you won't like me when I let the crystal take over... I assure you." She practically growled. Gabe cowered and even Ian looked intimidated. Sara just inwardly smirked.   
  
The boys needed to be reprimanded and Nikki was the only one that could instill fear in the both of them. Granted, scaring Gabe was fairly easy... but Ian on the other hand could be one tough egg to crack. After all, he had lived with that tyrant Irons for most of his life... and if he could live through that. well then it was easy to understand why it was so difficult to visibly shake him. She knew all too well just how much Nikki could scare Ian. In fact, the first night Nikki had appeared on the scene Ian had come to her door looking as though he'd seen a ghost... And that was something she hadn't at the time known how to deal with. She hadn't thought that anything could do that to Ian... but Nikki had. Sara shook herself from her mind for a moment there would be time to analyze such things later... once they were out of here. But to get out, they needed to get to work.  
  
"I agree with her. It's like watching two dogs go at a pissing contest to see who's the bigger dog on campus... and frankly, cute though it can be... now is neither the time nor the place for it. We have more important things to worry about than you two vying for male dominance here. So Nikki, what should we do once the boys get their heads out of their asses?" Sara chuckled oh she was serious...but that last comment... well even she couldn't maintain a straight face for that. The boys were just staring at her incredulously and she just smiled and blew them both a kiss and soon they too were laughing.  
  
All attention then turned to Nikki. She was suddenly elected leader it seemed. Of course she was the oldest... and being that she was immortal she still retained the information from when they had last done this all those years ago... So it made sense to let her take the reins. She stood there in quiet contemplation for a moment, trying to come up with just what to do next... There was after all a lot riding on this... It was succeed or die... there was no fail, there was no try again. They wouldn't get a second chance at this so she had to make a good plan...   
  
"Well I think that first we should make a pact to stick together no matter what and to not let any petty differences, insecurities or dominance issues break us apart. We are loyal to each other 100%, no less. If we can't do that then we might as well just give up now and let whatever power has us here to kill us, because it'll be pointless to go on if we'll just fail anyway because certain individuals can't keep their testosterone in check. Second we need to take stock of the situation and try to come up with ideas as to just what they may have in store for us and try to make the outlines of plans for any of the possible eventualities that we can come up with. So, are there any other questions, comments, concerns, issues or anything of the sort? Because if there are, I suggest that we get them out into the open right now and deal with them before they can hurt us." Nikki said as she stood there expectantly. She looked like some ancient warrioress standing there bathed in the light of the strange moon that was in the 'sky' of this place. 


End file.
